Mine-(Mio)
by Yesenia-yese91
Summary: Eres la mejor cosa que a sido mia Es un song-fic un poco largo y mi segunda historia espero les guste
1. Preguntas

Disclaimer:Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen,solo a la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI,al igual que la cancion de MINE no es mia si no de TAYLOR SWIFT.

Advertencia:la historia se desarrolla en la epoca actual.

Mine-(Mio)

En una casa a pocos metros de la playa se encontraba una hermosa mujer de unos 27 años,de largos cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados,con unos ojos color azul como el mar,que siempre reflejan una gran alegria a todos los que los ven y tambien una hermosa y calida sonrisa,con un caracter amable,y muy gentil el nombre de esta mujer era...

Kagome Higurashi de Taisho.

Ella se encontraba en su jardin,adornandolo ,junto a sus 4 pequeños niños de entr años que andaban corriendo de un lado a otro aventando serpentinas y amarrando globos por todos lados,mientras la mujer se encargaba de colocar los faroles chinos por todas las ramas de los arboles,cuando estaba terminando de colocar el ultimo farol,se le acercaron los niños para decirle que habian terminado y para hacerle unas preguntas que desde hace tiempo querian preguntar.

-Mamá-dice una niña de unos 7 años de ojos de un extaño color ambar y de pelo largo y negro atado en dos coletas con listones rojos-¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas por favor?-

-Claro mi pequeña Sakura-dice Kagome con una enorme sonrisa hacia su hija y sus hermanos-que deseas saber-dice mientras bajaba del arbol-pu,pu,pues mis he,he,hermanos y,y,y-comienza a tartamudear la pequeña Sakura.

cuando un niño igual a ella la interrumpe

-Lo que mi hermana y mis hermanos quieren saber es por que en esta fecha mi padre y tu siempre hacen una cena para ustedes dos ¿que es lo que celebran,mamá?- termina de decir el niño,que es igual a Sakura ecepto en el color de ojos ya que el niño los tiene de color azul y no de color ambar ya que estos niños eran gemelos su pelo de color negro igual al de su hermana lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja con un liston de cuero rojo el se llamaba...Shizuka.

-¿como,no saben que se festeja el dia de hoy?-pregunta Kagome sorprendida de que sus hijos no sepan nada.

-¡no mamá no sabemos por eso preguntamos!-dicen dos pequeñas niñas de ojos bicolor y largo pelo de un extraño color plateado suelto con un moño cada una de color rojo.

-Que,¡raro pense que ya se los habia dicho mis niños!-dice Kagome cargando a una de sus hijas pequeñas la cual tenia el ojo derecho de color azul y el izquierdo de color ambar con una diadema con moño del lado derecho ella se llamaba...Kobato.

-¡Nos diras lo que se celebra hoy si o no mami!-dice la otra niña la cual tenia el ojo derecho de color ambar mientras que el izquierdo de color azul con una diadema con moño del lado izquierdo ella se llamaba...Irasue.

-Esta bien les dire lo que se celebra el dia de hoy-dice Kagome con una gotita estilo anime detras de su cabeza al ver las miradas de sus hijos puestas en ella- "hay estos hijos mios sacaron la curiocidad de mi parte"-pero un escalofrio la saco de sus pensamientos al ver que sus hijos se estaban impacientando y una gotita mas callo-"pero tambien sacaron la impaciencia de su padre"-penso Kagome.

-muy bien mis niños sientensen que les contare lo que se celebra el dia de hoy antes de que llegue su padre del trabajo-dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Lo que se celebra hoy es...

Continuara...

Lo siento pero sera un song-fic un poco largo espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy espero actualizar pronto y recuerden un review es una inspiracion para mi asi que dejen muchos para estar inspirada siempre jajajaj xD. Atte:Yese.

Pd:me llamo yesenia pero mis amigos me dicen yese y ññasi kiero que me llamen ustedes amigos.


	2. Deseos y concecuencias

Disclaimer:Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen,solo a la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI,al igual que la cancion de MINE no es mia si no de TAYLOR SWIFT.

Advertencia:la historia se desarrolla en la epoca actual.

Minas (Mio)

-Lo que se celebra hoy es...-dice Kagome a medias ya que es interrumpida por un hombre.

-el aniversario de cuando su madre y yo nos conocimos y nos casamos-dice un hombre de pelo largo de un extraño color plateado,atado con un liston de cuero rojo en una coleta alta.

-Sesshomaru,amor llegaste temprano-dice Kagome con una sonrisa y un abrazo a su esposo para despues darle un beso.

-¡mamá,papá eso es asqueroso,fuchi!-

Dicen los cuatro pequeños haciendo que sus padres se separen y los miren con una sonrisa,para despues abrazar a su padre.

-si lo se pero no habia mucho trabajo hoy asi que decidi tomarme el dia,y que es lo que han estado haciendo cachorros.

Pregunto sesshomaru a todos sus hijos palmeandoles la cabeza a los cuatro.

-¡No mucho padre solo ayudabamos a madre con lo de la cena de ustedes!-dicen Kobato e Irasue a su padre.

-Y tambien le pediamos a madre que nos contara lo que celebran el dia de hoy,cuando usted llego y la interrumpio y nos dio usted mismo la respuesta-dijeron Sakura y Shizuka al mismo tiempo.

-¿Muy bien quieren saber como nos conocimos su padre y yo?-les pregunta Kagome a sus hijos.

-Si mamá,papá pueden contarnos como se conocieron por favor-dicen los niños con ojos de estrellitas ya que estaban emocionados por saber la historia de sus padres.

-Muy bien se las contaremos pero con una cancion que compuse yo misma para este dia ¿que les parece?-dice Kagome mientras se levanta para entrar y salir de su casa con una guitarra.

-Oye papi no sabia que mi mami cantara-dice Irasue-si padre mi hermana irasue tiene razon las veces que la hemos oido cantar es solo para dormirnos y...-dice Shizuka cuando es interrumpido por Sesshomaru.

-Y cuando ustedes cumplen años eso es lo que ibas a decir no es asi-

-Si asi es padre-contesta Sakura.

-Su madre solia cantar pero un problema con su garganta le impidio segir cantando-dice Sesshomaru con una voz tan seria -por eso solo lo hace en ocaciones especiales.-dicen sus cuatro hijos al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es si ella empieza a cantar durante mucho tiempo tiende a cerrarce su garganta-les dice Sesshomaru "y si ella no hubiera dejado de cantar eso no solo conllevaria a que se le cierre la garganta sino que perderia la voz para siempre" piensa para si mismo Sesshomaru.


	3. La preocupacion de Sesshomaru

Disclaimer:Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen,solo a la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI,al igual que la cancion de MINE no es mia si no de TAYLOR SWIFT.

Advertencia:la historia se desarrolla en la epoca actual.

Mine-(Mio)

-Asi es si ella empieza a cantar durante mucho tiempo tiende a cerrarce su garganta-les dice Sesshomaru "y si ella no hubiera dejado de cantar eso no solo conllevaria a que se le cierre la garganta sino que perderia la voz para siempre" piensa para si mismo Sesshomaru.

-"Aunque ella lo que mas ama es cantar,lo dejo,aunque le costo hacerlo y todo por nuestros hijos,para darles el privilegio de decirles de su propia voz que los AMA"

Sesshomaru estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome regreso.

-Sesshomaru,amor estas bien?-pero Sesshomaru seguia sin responder,solo salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-hunm que me decias-contesto Sesshomaru con su tipico tono frio.

-Solo preguntaba si estabas bien,ya que estabas muy pensativo-dijo Kagome un poco proecupada por Sesshomaru.

-Estoy bien,vas a cantar?-pregunto El aunque en lugar de sonar como pregunta era mas como una afirmacion.

Kagome solo asintio con la cabeza y sonrio para sus niños que esperaban impacientes la historia y la nueva cancion de su madre.

-Kagome se puso a afinar su guitarra y a calentar un poco su garganta,ya que tenia tiempo que no cantaba-

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo aunque no lo parecia estaba preocupado por Kagome y en lo unico en que podia pensar era en "y si mientras canta,se le cierra la garganta o peor aun ella pierde la voz"esos pensamientos no lo dejaban el amaba a su esposa e hijos mas que a nada en el mundo y no soportaria que algo malo les pasara.

En eso Kagome lo voltea a ver y reconoce esa mirada de preocupacion,es la misma mirada que tenia cuando ella casi pierde la voz.

En eso ella se acerca a el ante la mirada curiosa de sus hijos y le susurra en el oido-*todo estara bien Sessh no me esforzare en cantar,ademas la cantare suave y en pausas no pasara nada lo prometo*-le dice para despues abrazarlo y soltarlo para empezar a cantar,pero en un movimiento rapido la toma de la mano y la voltea para decirle al oido-*no te esfuezes y espero "mi querida esposa" que me guste la cancion*-le dice con un tono de cariño y burla ya que a el siempre le an gustado sus canciones.

Ella se separa fingiendo molestia para contestarle.

-Le aseguro "mi amado esposo" que le gustara ya que fue escrita pensada en usted y en mi y el dia en que nos conocimos pero sobre todo en el AMOR que nos tenemos-dice Kagome con una mirada llena de amor, para despues empezar a cantar.

Continuara...

Ya en el proximo capitulo comienza la historia de como se conocieron Sesshomaru y Kagome y cada capitulo tendra un pedazo de la cancion Mine de Taylor Swift y recuerden un review es una inspiracion para seguir escribiendo.


	4. Salida,conociendonos,miedo y AMOR

Disclaimer:Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen,solo a la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI,al igual que la cancion de MINE no es mia si no de TAYLOR SWIFT.

Advertencia:la historia se desarrolla en la epoca actual.

Mine-(Mio)

El silencio que habitaba en el jardin fue roto por el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra y la melodiosa voz de Kagome al cantar.

Oh,oh,ohhh,oh,oh,ohhh

You were in college,working part-time,waiting a small town and never looked back.I was a flight risk,with a fear of fallin'.Wondering why we bother with love,if it never lasts.

I say, "can you believe it?".As we're layin'on the moment,I can see it. yes,yes,I can see it now.

Cuando Kagome termina de cantar ese pedazo de la cancion,mira a sus hijos para empezar a contarles pero es interrumpida por Sesshomaru que empieza a contar como se conocieron.

(Lo siguiente es narrado por Sesshomaru en primera persona)

######Pov Sesshomaru#######

-Cuando escuche que Kagome termino de cantar vi que ella iba a contar la historia pero la interrumpi mire a mis hijos que estaban sorprendidos porque yo iba a contar la historia y no su madre.

-Antes que nada si tienen preguntas que sean al terminar la historia-les dije con un tono serio que no aceptaba discuciones para luego decirles algo mas-y pongan atencion porque no me volvere a repetir quedo claro?-

-Si padre-dijeron al unisono mis cuatro hijos y sin mas empeze a contar nuestra historia...

-Conoci a su madre cuando...

::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::

Era un dia caluroso como todos los dias aqui,la cafeteria como siempre tenia mucha gente,estaba atendiendo una mesa,cuando oi que se sentaban en la mesa de al lado,cuando termine de anotar la orden me gire para atender la mesa de al lado,y la vi,era la chica mas bonita que habia conocido jamas,parecia un un rato en hablar,ya que lo unico que hacia era mover los labios y no salia ni una sola palabra, hasta que me logre controlar.

Ella me miraba raro y me pregunto si me sentia bien le conteste-si me siento bien,y...que es lo que va a ordenar-le digo recuperando ni compostura fria de siempre.A lo que ella solo me pide un cafe y unas galletas,mientras preparaba el cafe la Miraba por el rabilo del ojo.

Era bonita no podia negarlo,con un cuerpo perfecto...ese dia llevaba un vestido corto floreado,perfecto para el calor y su larguisimo pelo negro amarrado en una trenza de lado.

Yo la seguia mirando disimuladamente y podia ver tristeza en su mirada mientras ella miraba a una pareja discutir en la mesa de al lado y por una extraña razon,no queria que ella tuviera esa expresion en su rostro,cuando hubo termi nado con lo que ella habia ordenado,me pidio la cuenta,la pago y se marcho no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa y un gracias.

Despues de ese dia ella iba todas las tardes a la misma hora al cafe y como yo era el que tenia el "privilegio"de atenderla no fuimos haciendo poco a poco principio nos fue dificil abrirnos pues no confiabamos mucho pero al final terminamos haciendolo.

Yo le conte que estudiaba en la universidad que tenia poco de entrar gracias a una beca y que por eso trabajaba de mesero medio tiempo para cubrir mis propios gastos ya que la carrera de administrador de empresas y mercadotecnia no era nada barata y la beca no cubria le conte que venia de un pequeño pueblo al que deje sin ver atras y que habia salido de el con el sueño se superarme y ser alguien importante en la vida,ella me dijo que lo que yo hacia era admirable y que estaba orgullosa de mi de como me esforsaba todos los dias para salir adelante.

Cuando ella me dijo todo eso me senti feliz ya que yo no tenia a nadie que me lo dijera,ya que yo vivia solo desde hacia mucho tiempo y entonces sucedio algo que solo ella veria y nadie mas "sonrei"con una sonrisa de verdad de oreja a oreja y no la tipica de medio lado la cual ella y todos estan acostumbrados a ver.

Con los dias que pasaban supe un un poco mas de ella a unque no mucho,solo sabia de ella que estudiaba en la universidad igual que yo,solo que su carrera era en medicina y musica y al igual que yo tambien tenia una beca para la carrera de musica y para la carrera de medicina su padre y su madre se la pagaban,aunque ella trabajaba para pagar sus propios gastos de la universidad y los de su casa. Asi pasaron dos meses y le pedi que fuera mi novia,ya que le dije que estaba enamorado de ella y de su personalidad siempre tan amable y servicial,ella quedo sorprendia ante mi declaracion y luego se puso seria para decirme...

-Estas seguro de quereme a mi? Me pregunto un poco timida-si-le respondi ella me miro y me dijo...-pero porque yo? Soy tan diferente de todas esas chicas que siempre te siguen,soy alguien con muchos miedos de la cual no sabes todo mi doloroso pasado yo soy,soy...

-Eres la persona que mas quiero y si tienes miedos esta bien porque yo tambien los tengo y si no,se tu pasado pero se que algun dia me lo contaras y yo estare ahi para escucharte y no tienes nada que temer-le digo y ella me abraza y se pone a llorar diciendome entre sollozos-Tengo miedo sessh,tengo miedo de enamorarme y caer,ya que el amor nunca dura ¿lo puedes creer?-me dice con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa triste para despues recostarnos en el sillon-no tienes nada que temer yo estoy aqui para ti y siempre lo estare te AMO-le digo para luego besarla en los labios,nos separamos un poco y me sonrie-lo se y yo tambien te AMO sessh y si,si quiero ser tu novia-despues de decirme eso la vuelvo a besar y entre el beso me dice-es el mejor momento puedo verlo si,si puedo verlo ahora-

Continuara...

Gomenazai,gomenazai se que debi de haber actualizado antes pero las lluvias no me dejaban eso de la "temporada de huracanes" es un problema y luego se fue la luz en mi casa por tres horas pero todo valio la pena espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y recuerden un review es una inspiracion asi que dejen muchos y sin mas nos leemos pronto.


	5. Una Propuesta Llena De Amor Y Futuro

**Disclaimer**:Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen,solo a la grandiosa **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**,al igual que la cancion de **MINE** no es mia si no de **TAYLOR SWIFT**.

**Advertencia**:la historia se desarrolla en la epoca actual.

**Minas (Mio)**

El sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra,en conjunto con la voz melodiosa de Kagome,vuelve a romper aquel silencio que se formo en el patio despues de que Sesshomaru terminara de relatar parte del encuentro con Kagome.

Kagome canta otra parte de la cancion con todo el sentimiento que ella posee en su noble corazón,junto con un recuerdo que ella jamas olvidara.

**"¿Te acuerdas, estábamos sentados allí, por el agua?. Usted puso su brazo alrededor de mí por primera hecha de un rebelde del hombre descuidado cuidado son la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.**

Cuando Kagome termina de cantar mira a sus hijos y a Sesshomaru,les sonrie y les dice-yo les contare ahora una parte de la historia-mira a Sesshomaru y el asiente con una sonrisa de lado imaginando por lo que Kagome canto lo que les contara-y esta parte es muy bonita y una de mis favoritas ya que fue algo importante lo que nos sucedio.

(Lo siguiente es narrado por Kagome en primera persona)

**# # # # # # # # # Connect Kagome # # # # # # # # #**

Despues de la primera cita con su padre vinieron muchas mas,la mayoria de ellas eran siempre en la playa o en el parque cercas de la cafeteria,en medio de ese parque hay una gran fuente con dos sirenas sentadas una arriva y otra abajo me encantaba ir ahi con su padre porque siempre que ibamos arrojaba yo una moneda en la fuente para pedir un su padre y yo ibamos muy bien en la universidad y solo cuando ibamos a la universidad nos podiamos ver,eso y los sabados y domingos que eran los dias de descanso de su padre ya que era remplazado por su tio Miroku en esos dias,pero apesar de que casi no,nos veiamos y de que su padre no fuera muy cariñoso,bueno si lo era solo que no lo demostraba mucho.A pesar de todo eso el amor que nos teniamos iba creciendo cada dia no disminuia nada porque yo lo amaba y el me amaba a demostraciones de afecto que iban desde una tomada de mano,un beso robado hasta un abrazo por parte de el eran muy pocas y aveces me sorprendian ya que el no era muy demostrativo,era mas bien serio y muchos lo concideraban desde frio hasta indiferente,ya que yo era lo opuesto a el yo era mas cariñosa lo besaba,abrazaba,me le colgaba al cuello o en la espalda,al punto que el me decia que era empalagosa pero yo siempre le decia que asi me queria y el siempre me decia que siempre lo haria.

Aun recuerdo cuando estabamos sentados en la fuente yo me sentia tan feliz ese dia que le cante una cancion y despues el me abrazo por primera vez yo me sorprendi mucho y me abraze con mas fuerza a el y el me dijo-**lo siento Kag si no te demuestro lo que siento por ti con un detalle o un afecto pero me es dificil hacerlo ya que yo siempre e estado solo pero yo...**-me dijo Sessh con un poco de melancolia a lo cual yo le respondi-**te amo Sessh y se como eres y asi te quiero y no quiero que cambies nunca porque entonces no serias tu y este abrazo es la mejor muestra de cariño y lo guardare en mi corazon y memoria para siempre**-le dije sonriendo y luego me beso,un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

Cerca de dos meses pasaron despues del abrazo y nuestro amor seguia en aumento,en ese tiempo yo vivia con mi padre ya que el y mi madre se divorciaron y yo me quede con el no queria dejarlo solo,pero yo me queria independisar de mi padre pero no tenia el suficiente dinero como para irme de la casa.

Al otro dia tuve una discucion con mi padre y me fui de la casa,le marque a Sesshomaru y le conte lo sucedido y me dejo quedarme en su casa,en la mañana Sesshomaru que ya estaba levantado me pidio que me viniera a vivir con el,yo le dije que no porque no queria invadir su espacio y el me dijo-**por favor kag vente conmigo la casa es grande y nos acoplaremos muy bien los dos ademas de los gastos no te preocupes yo solventare los gastos como hasta ahora**-me dijo el -**pero Sessh y si no nos acoplamos y si a uno de los dos no nos gusta los gustos del otro y nos pelamos no quiero ademas,y ademas yo no quiero estar en tu casa sin contribuir en algo Sessh porfavor,esa seria mi unica condicion para quedarme en tu casa contigo**-le digo toda sonrojada-**si esa es tu unica condicion entonces no me opondre y nos dividiremos los gastos a la mitad ¿que te parece? asi tu estaras mas tranquila**-me dice un tanto molesto por lo que dije,pero era lo minimo que podia hacer-**Sessh no te enojes es solo que no me gusta depender de nadie es por eso que trabajo para pagar mis cosas y no depender de mis padres y solo dependo de ellos para algunos gastos de la universidad,asi que dejame ayudarte aunque sea un poco sessh por favor**-le dije con mis ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que,querian salir pero la retube-**no llores Kag no estoy molesto es solo que tu tienes mas problemas que yo y no queria que tuvieras mas,si no se en que te e convertido antes eras mas docil e ingenua ahora eres mas..-**-**soy mas rebelde,as convertido en una rebelde a la hija de un depreocupado padre,gracias por todo Sessh.**

Ese mismo dia fuimos a mi casa aprovechando que no estaba mi padre por todas mis cosas ecepto la cama ya que decidi dejarcela a mi padre a cambio de la suya que estaba muy gastada,ese dia fue muy largo ya que nos la pasamos acomodando todas mis cosas en la casa de mi Sesh,para cuando terminamos mire la hora y supe que mi padre ya estaria en casa,asi que fuimos a mi casa y como fue lo encontramos afuera de la casa,decidi hablar yo con el y le dije que me iria a vivir con Sesshomaru por supuesto puso el grito en el cielo pero despues de tanto discutir le dije que era mayor de edad y podia decidir con quien irme ademas de que le dije cuanto amaba a Sesshomaru y que mi amor era correspondido con la misma intencidad.

Despues de tanto discutir el finalmente acepto siempre y cuando que el vivir juntos no afectara mi desempeño en la universidad,yo le dije eso no seria un problema y lo abraze y bese pues despues de todo era mi padre y lo amaba pero yo necesitaba volar con mos propias alas.

Los meses pasaron y con ello mi cumpleaños numero 19,ese dia en la mañana lo pase con todos mis amigos y mis padres que solamente se juntaban ese dia despues del divorcio,recivi un monton de regalos por parte de mis amigos y compañeros de la universidad asi como tambien del trabajo y por supuesto de mis padres solo que los tuve que dejar cerca de las cuatro de la tarde porque Sesshomaru me mando un mensaje en donde decia,"**pasare por ti para festejar te tengo una sorpresa**"me intrigo su mensaje asi que le pedi a mi padre que me llevara a casa de Sessh y mia a dejar los regalos y cambiarme el me dejo pero se tuvo que ir.

Asi que me quede yo sola a esperar a Sessh,en eso vi que llego con un conejo negro enorme con un saquito rojo con rombos blancos y negros y un enorme moño blanco,el me lo entrego y me felicito me dijo-**toma me costo trabajo encontrarlo pero lo encontre es "Oz B-Rabbit"de tu anime y manga favorito asi que feliz cumpleaños Kag**-cuando lo dijo no pare de agradeserle ya que era como el dijo mi personaje favorito,despues de eso nos besamos y me dijo que las sorpresas no terminaban ahi,asi que me dijo que lo siguiera a la fuente donde soliamos sentarnos y asi lo hice.

Cuando llegamos a la fuente el paro en seco y se giro para ponerce de rodillas y tomar mi mano,la beso y comenzo a decirme lo mucho que me amaba cuando de pronto mi respiracion parecio detenerce al igual que el tiempo cuando de la bolsa de su pantalon saco una pequeña caja y cuando la abrio senti que me desmayaba al ver un anillo de compromiso en su interior,el lo tomo con sus de dedos y me pregunto lo que yo tanto deseba que preguntara.

-**Kagome Higurashi hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos en estos meses que es dificil contarlos y mencionarlos yo te AMO desde el primer dia en que te vi,se que nos falta una vida por delante y la quiero recorrer contigo a mi lado por eso quiero decirte que nada me aria mas feliz que el que tu Kagome Higurashi aceptaras ser mi ESPOSA.**-cuando termino de decirlo no sabia que contestar habia perdido la voz,lo unico que me regreso a la realidad fue la voz de **el-y que respondes Kag aceptas o no aceptas**-**y,y,yo**-tartamudeaba y veia la mirada de mi Sessh se veia algo nervioso y tambien sonrojado asi que no pude evitar reir un poco el me miraba como diciendo "**de que te ries**"en eso le tome la mano y le dije-**es verdad nos falta una vida por recorrer y no, no quiero recorrerla sin ti asi que mi respuesta es SI acepto ser tu ESPOSA por que te amo**-termino diciendo en un grito el me coloca el anillo y me abraza para despues tomarme de la cintura y comenzar a girar luego me baja y me besa,a lo que yo tambien le correspondo.

Despues de besarnos el me toma de las manos y me dice al oido-**sabes Kagome tu eres la mejor cosa que a sido mia te AMO.**

**CONTINUARA**...

Gomenazai,gomenazai siento no actualizar pronto pero me enferme y dure dias enferma incluso tuve que faltar al trabajo,pero ya estoy mejor,asi que espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero no prometo nada ya que trabajo pero lo intentare,ademas quiero agradecer a...

**Sasunaka Doki,Aiko Hime Aka,Serena Tsukino Chiba** por aceptar esta historia al igua que aceptaron mi otro fic "**Por Mi Orgullo**"apesar de los errores que cometi al escribirlo pero era la primera vez que escribia asi que muchas gracias a...

**Breen Martinez,Yandelis Huerta,Azucenas45,Faby Sama,Dark Side Of Everyone,Sasunaka Doki,Luna31** muchisimas gracia quiero mil.

**P.D review una inspiracion** asi que manden muchos todos los comentarios son aceptados y me serviran para mejorar ATT:**yese**


End file.
